Ghost Ship Yandere Jack Ferriman x Katie Harwood
by LokisBabyDollBride
Summary: What if Jack was obsessed with the little girl Kate? She was the only innocent soul. He wasn't able to collect her soul. What if she wasn't killed but turned into a collector as well. She was his to own. But she never listens. She fought him and when she did collect a soul, she sent them to heaven. She was pure and angelic. But when she is able to finally be free from Jack's grasp.
1. Summery

What if Jack was obsessed with the little girl Kate? She was the only innocent soul. He wasn't able to collect her soul. What if she wasn't killed but turned into a collector as well. She was his to own. But she never listens. She fought him and when she did collect a soul, she sent them to heaven. She was pure and angelic. But when she is able to finally be free from Jack's grasp. He goes searching for his Angel.


	2. Chapter 1

I remember when I first met Jack.

I was on the deck of the boat. I was on my way to my parents in America. They went to find work in the great country. A better life for me and our family.  
I was to stay behind till they called for my return.

I was always bored. There wasn't children on this boat. I was alone to keep myself occupied on a ship full of adults.  
The captain and the crew were always very kind to me.

They played with me when they could. I even got to see how the ship worked. I got to help in the kitchen. I was amazed by everything. But something deep inside me, made me feel lonely still.

Anyway, I was standing on the deck of the ship, Antonia Graza, I was about to head back to my room since it was dark out and I was tired. The Captain had told me that the ship was going to have a big party to celebrate that we was almost to America in three days.

But before I could even think of moving to go to my room, I saw what looked like a light. It was getting brighter and brighter the closer we got to /  
I gasped as I relised what it was. It was another ship, and it was on fire!

I rushed over to the first crew member I saw and told him what I saw and he ran to find the captain.

We soon had people helping the surviving crew get on board with the things they could, and that's when I saw him. Jack Ferryman.

He seemed to be helping a fellow crew member with everything, he was dressed like a he was lower class member on the ship he was on. He looked over at me and stopped for a moment. I gave a small smile and nod to him.

He seemed to come back to his senses and walked away.

Weird.

Anyway. The next morning I woke to the sound of people talking. I got up and put on the pretty blue dress my mother made just for me. I know its a bit early to wear this. But I was excited to show off my mothers beautiful work.

And I also felt like a princess in this.

I smiled at myself and walked out of my room. I saw that Man from before. He and another man was talking together in hushed tones.

I went to leave them alone when I heard footsteps from their direction jog up to me. I turned to see the man from last night as he came over to me, a smile on his handsome face.

"Hi there. Um the captain said that it was you who spotted us and called for help. I wanted to thank you. If you hadn't seen us, I don't know what would've happened. So thank you." He said. I gave him a smile. "You're welcome." I said.

My stomach rumbled quietly in hunger. I wanted to head to breakfast before they stopped serving it.

"I'm Jack by the way. Jack Ferriman." He said, as he started following me to the dinning area. "I'm Kathrine. But I like being called Katie." I said. He nodded.

Jack followed me all the way to the dinning area until I was seated. He sat and smiled. "How old are you? You look like you are to young to be here all on your own." He asked. "I'm ten. I'm going to be with my family in America." I said.

The server smiled kindly at me as he handed me my food. Eggs sausage and toast. I said a quick prayer before I started eating. "You are religious?" He asked. I nodded not wanting to talk with him anymore.

Something about him didn't sit well with me and I wanted him to go away.

He nodded. "Christian?" He asked, and once more I nodded. He held out a hand. "May I? I bet you by looking at your hand I can guess your favorite color." He said. "How will holding and looking at my hand help you do that?" I asked actually curious.

He smiled. "I have a bit of magic in me." He said. I smiled. I liked magic, so I gave him my and and watched. He took hold of my hand and closed his eyes.

He looked confused for a moment. Then a bit angry, By now I wanted him to let go, his grip was starting to get to tight and was starting to hurt. I then saw a creepy look appear on his face. He then looked at me.

"You like the color orange." He said. I forced a smile and tried to jerk my hand away. "Yep. Good job." He smiled proudly and let my hand go.

I quickly tried to finish my food, so I can get away.

I soon was able to get away from him when a man that was on the ship with him came to talk to him. I quickly went off.

Apparently they was going to have the party tonight instead so that the new members can be apart of it.

They even had a singer on the boat with them and so she was going to be singing tonight. I heard she was Italian and had an amazing voice. Her name was Francesca. I was excited to hear her sing.

I walked around the ship once more watching as people got the ship decorated for the party. I smiled in awe as everything happened around me. So I wasn't in the way anymore, I went to the railing of the deck to look out again, hoping to see some sea life be active in the water.

I smiled as the breeze came over me.

I wanted to stop time and stay like this all the time, the only thing I would change is that I would want my parents to enjoy this with me.

If only my dream could come true

The beginning of the party was fun, but as the night went on, I got bored of it. No one could play with me cause they was extra busy.

I sat against a metal machine and sighed as I looked around unimpressed anymore.

I could see old men flirting with ladies who didn't want the attention, or wanted the attention for all the wrong reasons. I was playing with a small black and white block thing I found that I could twist and turn. I was able to paint on the words. 'I'm bored' on it.

I twisted the blocks continuously.

A shadow walked up to me and I looked up to see one of the crew members of the Graza. He smiled and lifted my toy. He then fixed it and chuckled at the words. "So am I young one." He said making me giggle.

He then went back to work and I was once again left to myself.

But I spoke to soon.

A white gloved hand appeared in front of me, making me look up. I smiled as the captain asked me to dance. I happily took his hand, after putting the toy down, and followed him to the dance floor on the deck that I spent most of my time.

He let me stand on his feet as we swayed to the beautiful voice of Francesca. He joked with me making me smile. People smiled at us. They knew that the Captain sorta adopted me for the journey he was helping do.

I giggled after he twirled me like a dancer I wasn't.

But sadly this great moment was ruined.

I don't know how but the wires on the ship was pulled way to tightly and it snapped. I felt the captain hold me close as if to protect me as I heard the slicing noise all around me. I held his coat just as tightly as fear filled my entire being.

I watched in frozen fear as the people around me bleed, and crumbled.

I felt the captains grip on me loosen and so I backed away a bit to be able to look at him. But to my fear I saw his shocked face form a bloody line across his head, and then the top of his head slid right off. Blood spraying me a bit.

I backed away gasping for air.

I couldn't breathe.

I didn't know what to do?

That's when I heard my own scream.

I ran for help, but it soon became apparent that the top deck wasn't the only place that chaos erupted in. Everyone was running and screaming in fear. Bodies laid everywhere.

I ran to my floor and that's when I saw the crew member that was just with me earlier being held by the crew member of the other ship. I sharp blade at his throat. I couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped my fear filled body.

They all looked at me. The one with the blade grinned at me before slitting my one friend's throat. I screamed again and they went after me as I went running once more.

I was soon grabbed and dragged along. I screamed and cried. I begged. I struggled.

They soon dragged me into my room.

They stabbed people who got in the way. Making me scared and scream more.

They then threw me onto the floor, before looking at each other. "Go find the guy and tell him that we got the girl he requested." The one with the knife said. "There is no need. I'm right here." A familiar voice said.

The three of us looked at the door and I froze seeing Jack standing there in his tux.

He held a gun and walked up to us.

"Good job boys. Is she harmed?" He asked. "Nah. She shouldn't be. The little shit is slippery though." The one without the blade said. I saw Jack's jaw clench and that's when I yelped in shock as a blast was heard.

The body of one of the men holding me disappeared as he fell to the ground. "You son of a bitch!" The one with the blade yelled and pushed the blade to my neck. I gasped and started crying harder.

"See that was his mistake. He called her a 'little shit' not the right words for this angel. Now this is your mistake. Threatening her life that I am keeping safe." With that said, another bang happened and the man with the blade fell as well.

I was frozen in fear, covered in blood.

I wanted to wake up.

"Did they hurt you Katie?" Jack asked me softly looking me over after he got to my height and putting his hands on my shoulders. I shook in fear.

I could still hear the dying screams of people and the sound of guns.

He looked into my eyes. "Don't worry my dear one. I will not let anyone take you away from me." He said, then kissed the top of my head.

That was the beginning of my horrible life.


	3. Chapter 2

After the massacre it was only Jack and I left aboard the ship. I was still frozen in shock, just allowing him to drag me wherever he wanted me to go.

I had watched Jack kill Francesca. I watched him mark the dead bodies. I was horrified at the fact that everyone has been killed. Some in gruesome ways.

"You will learn how to do this as well. The sinners are always marked. Innocent souls like yourself cannot be marked. But don't be afraid. I wont let anything happen to you. You're mine now." He said, as if to make me feel better.

"Once you have been changed into a Collector, you will be able to do what I do, change ages to suit your victims. But your natural age is what is called your true face. But we stop aging around the age of twenty five." He kept going.

I didn't want to listen to this. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

"I won't make you fully mine now. I will wait I am a patient man. I'll make you love me first." He said, once he was finished marking the victims. I looked at him. I was only ten. He was much older then me.

He thinks that I will ever love him? He's even crazier then I thought.

He walked up to me. His hand glowing. I gulped and backed away. A grin appeared on his face. "Don't be afraid. It will only hurt for a moment." He said. I was soon unable to get away cause of the wall behind me and I watched as he got closer.

I soon screamed in pain as he pushed his glowing hand into my chest and I felt everything burn

That was years ago.

I was destroyed to be reborn.

I haven't really collected any souls. But I have been flying with Jack. I have been taking the pictures of the ship for people. I enjoyed the plane rides. Jack told people that I was a adopted sister.

So they allow me to follow him around.

I keep quiet but only speaking when I needed too. I kept my head down and kept quiet mostly, minding my own business.

I dealt with the perverts who liked little girls. Jack told me that he will kill them, but I had to lead them away from the group of scavengers that webring onto the boat.

But I learned how to do something Jack cant. I can send the people who are innocent or repent to Heaven. Jack either sends them to Hell or he keeps them as basically slaves.

I hated it. I wish I had died... or never gotten on the Graza.

Right now we was sitting in a bar like place. Jack was watching a group of people who was talking about their last scavenge. They was all male. All around their mid thirties to late twenties.

I knew that the leader liked young girls. I looked at Jack and he was smiling to himself. He then nodded once to me and I sighed getting up.

I walked past the table with the men, and listened to them as the spoke excitedly. I made myself stop to listen. I then turned around to go back to Jack as I was told to, and as I have done many times.

"They are still just talking about the little things they found. It really isn't impressive." I said to him pointing at them. He started walking over to them.

"Hey guys I'm sorry for interrupting you good men, but my sister said that you was talking about a ship you scavenged?" He said. "And who was your sister?" One asked. Jack raised his arm waving me over. "Ah the pretty little lass." The same one said.

I put a smile on my face as I walked over to them, Jack wrapped an arm around me in a 'brotherly' hug. "I'm Jack Ferrieman and this is my little sister Katie." I gave a small wave.

"Well Jack I'm sure you didn't come over here with your sister just to tell us what she heard. So what do you want?" A Asian male asked. Jack nodded releasing me from the hug. He walked to our table, grabbed the pictures, before walking back.

"I work for weather patrol in their air crafts. I took Katie with me on a ride since she wants to join when she gets older. But when we went for a ride, we found this in the ocean." Jack said handing the pictures out to them.

"Wow. A boat? In the ocean? That's rare." A African American man said, making the crew laugh. "No. Not just a ship. Look at how old it is. This is of the same spot two days before hand. Nothing is there. It has to be a ghost ship. Something unclaimed. Unscavenged." Jack tried.

I noticed the man who likes young girls looking at me. I knew I fit his taste. I looked around fifteen right now.

Jack never told me that the growth of our bodies are slower then our age. So even though its been about fourty years since the massacre, I still look like a child.

I walked to the table.

"We want to go scavenge the boat, but we don't have a ship, and we can't really land the plane onto the ship who knows how strong it is right now. So we need a boat and crew." I tried. The crew looked at us.

"I thought you two was siblings. She sounds like an Aussie." The Hispanic one said glaring. "We are. She is adopted, druggy parents, couldn't take care of her. My family fostered her and soon adopted her." Jack said rubbing my head. I gave a sad smile and nodded.

My parents are dead.

I was able to find a way somehow to go to them, give them peace in their death. They died together. I lead them to heaven.

I held back my emotions as the crew seemed to believe Jack's lies.

"So if we do this what do you want out of this?" The man who likes my looks, who seemed to be the leader, asked. "We want to join, and for about 20% each." Jack said. "Deal. As long as there is something good on that boat." The man said.

With that, he and Jack shook hands.

With that they all signed their death certificates

I walked with the African American man whom I learned was named Leon. He was kind, and funny. Said he had a sister around the same age as me. I wish that I could save him from death. He could be sent to heaven as long as he repents, but I didn't want him to die.

"What are your religious beliefs Mr. Leon?" I asked as we sat to take a break. He smiled. "I am a Christian. I may have done a lot of bad things in my life. But I have begged for forgiveness and I have been on the right track. I found these assholes but they are like family." He said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Why do this? Scavenge I mean." I asked. "You're full of questions aren't you?" He teased with a friendly chuckle. "I guess I do it cause of the history of the places we scavenge. Like this place. This ship went missing on their fourth night. No one knew what happened. Or why they disappeared. Now we can find out a little bit about it." He said.

I nodded.

I took his hand. I needed to mark him for heaven incase I cant get him out of here. He winced. "What are you doing kid?" He asked. "You need to get off this boat. Now." I told him. "What do you mean, where safe." He said.

I shook my head. "No you aren't. I know what happened... I was there. And if you don't get off this boat you will be killed like all the others." I tried. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"No one is going to die sweetie. And there is no way you was on this boat before it went missing. It was fourty years ago." He tried to calm me down.

I gasped seeing Jack's shadow watcher appear on the roof. "He knows... He knows I told you come on!" I tugged him along as I ran. I needed to get him to the deck so he can get to his boat. I knew Jack is dealing with the others since I 'haven't taken care of this one' as Jack would've put it.

As soon as we got to the deck their boat blew up. Flinging us back.

We both grunted as we landed. "No no no no." I chanted to myself, tears filling my eyes. "Little Katie. Couldn't even listen to a simple rule. We don't let anyone escape." Jack's voice said. Leon groaned getting up to protect me.

Jack's laugh surrounded us.

"He thinks he can protect my immortal bride from me? As if I would hurt her?" He jeered. "You need to get away somehow." I begged Leon. "Don't worry we will get out of here kid." He grabbed my wrist and ran off.

I attempted to keep up with his long legs.

We made it to the bunkers. My old room was in this hallway. As we ran passed it I felt a force rip me from Leon and fling me into my old room. I screamed and yelped when I landed. I rubbed my head and looked out the door.

Leon was in the room across from mine. I tried to get up to help him but the door slammed and locked in my face. I struggled to get the door open.

I started crying as I heard Leon's screams in pain. I leaned against the door and tried to calm myself. I at least know where he will be going.

I just wish he didn't have to die.


	4. Chapter 3

I had been trapped here on this ship with no body. He took my soul out of my body and put it into the necklace I wore. I was basically a spirit with out it. He told me that only the scavengers maker can do this.

I was once more a child. Back to the way I was when I was turned.

I walked around the stairwell. Jack has been away for about two days.

His quota is about to be filled. So he was anxious to finish so he can be promoted. He would be even more powerful then. So I guess he is looking for more scavengers to harvest their souls.

I sighed thinking about it. I hated it. I wish that we didn't do this.

I wish I didn't do this.

I wish I never saw his ship. That I never saved him and that stupid gold that he uses to get people to do his bidding.

I walked to my old room and smiled sadly at the case that held my dresses for dress up. I remembered playing with theses dresses for hours with my cousins. My mother made them for me as well.

She use to say that she loved seeing my happy face when she was finished with the dresses. I miss her smile. I miss her smell. I miss her.

I remember my father buying me a cat doll. I loved animals. I picked the dirty doll up. I used what little powers I had in me left to change it to the way it was when I brought it from my fathers dying arms.

Both he and mother held onto it as they died together.

I miss his smile. I miss his smell. I miss him.

I miss them.

I would sit here sometimes and wonder. Wonder about what my life would be like if I had made it to America. I would be an forty something woman. Married, with a family probably. Happy. And truly alive.

I put the doll down as I heard the sound of an engine outside of the Graza. I sighed and made my way back to the stairwell. I wanted to confuse them. Make them rethink about staying on the boat. Get them away from Jack and the Graza. I didn't want him to collect his quota.

Cause when he does. He's going to... I shook my head. I wont let him touch me like that. I will stop them and I will get out of this ship. Away from Jack and his wicked ways.

Once I got to the stairwell I stopped near the bottom. I could hear footsteps above me. Oh no. They can get hurt up there! There are spots up there that aren't really stable anymore.

As predicted one of them fell threw the ground and was caught from falling to his probable death by a woman. The woman looked over at me as she was trying to lift the scared man up to safety.

I gave her a small smile, and when she looked away I disappeared. She was a fighter. She is a leader. I needed to get to her before her team was dead.

I saw her again and I felt horrible.

She was at the pool when I found her.

I stood in front of the pool ladder, about to speak when she heaved herself up, scaring her, making her fall.

I didn't mean to do that. I was about to make sure she was ok when I felt a breeze and the smell of blood and peppermints hit me.

Jack..

I quickly disappeared hearing the woman shout for me to wait.

I watched in fear as the crew was preparing to leave. You would think that I would be happy but, the evil spirits that was under Jacks evil ways was doing something evil to there ship.

I shook my head. I had to stop the people!

I looked over and saw that woman, I heard the others call her Epps, she was bringing things up to put back onto her ship.

"Stop! You don't know what your doing!" I shouted. I saw her look over. "Don't start the ship! Their going to AHH!" I shouted a one of Jack's men grabbed me and made us disappear.

"Jack is going to be mighty pissed with you little girl." He growled. I glared and reappeared on the deck. But I was to late. I heard the explosion as I appeared onto the deck.

I watched in sadness as the ship sunk. Their only escape. Gone.

And the soul of one of their own was now marked by Jack.

He was Jack's now.


	5. Chapter 5

I hummed as I twirled around. Dancing with myself.

Letting the calmness of the song sooth the fighting that was happening onboard.

Then I followed Epps. She was looking for my name it appeared I helped her a bit and when she found it I helped her find my room.

She looked around, I smiled as she looked over my things. She looks so much like my mother. She reminds me of her as well.

She opened the closet, that's where bodies of the men who tried to kill me was, making her scream. I winced at the echo of the scream as it hurt my ears.

She backed away. She looked over and saw my necklace. I knew that even if she opened it, my body wont return to me.

She opened it, and it made me smile. "Please." I begged. She jumped. "Don't close it." I walked up to her . "I haven't seen them in years." I said looking at the necklace.

I sat on a table that I had tea put on when the boat was alive. I gave her a small but sad smile.

"Here... you should have it back." She said. I smiled and held my hand out for her. We both watched as the necklace went threw my hand. Sadness filled me.

"Holy shit. You really are a fucking ghost." Epps said in shock.

I walked over to the couch and felt her watching and then following me. I smiled at her. "My mother made me this dress." I spun. "Do you like it?" I asked. It was something I use to ask everyone when I wore one of the dresses that my mother made me.

She nodded.

"You remind me of her." I said as I sat down elegantly. It was true. She looked just like my mother. It made my dead heart ache more for my parents. "Their dead now." I said sadly out loud on accident.

"How do you know that?" She asked. "Well. When you're like this, you tend to know these things." I told her. That was also true. I just didn't tell her that I helped them pass onto heaven.

"Why haven't you passed on? Why are you still here?" She asked me. I played with my hands nervously. "We're all trapped here." I told Epps. "We?" She asked. I nodded.

"My shipmates and I. We cant leave. He wont let us." I said. That's when I relised that I said to much. But she needed to know. "He is keeping us here to fill his quote. Once his quota was filled, he will ferry the ship and he will be even more dangerous." I told her.

"Who?" She begged for an answer. I looked up at her and gasped as I saw Jacks bloody red shadows appear on the roof. "He doesn't want me talking to you!" I panicked, gasping in fear trying to back away.

"Katie? Whats going on?" Epps shouted looking around. I showed her my unmarked hand. "I am not like the others! But you need to get off this ship!" I shouted, before screaming as his red shadow came at me and made me disappear.

I knew Jack would be even madder.


End file.
